The bubuzuke, is in
by cheemander
Summary: Shizuru needs a job. She finds one, but it's not something anybody expected. She'll help those lost, poor souls through life.
1. Chapter 1

"Bubuzuke! Are you listening to me?"

The chestnut haired girl's attention snapped to the loud blonde.

"Hai, Haruka-san."

"What was I saying!?"

"Um…"

Yukino cleared her throat. "Of course Fujino-san knows that you were talking about her getting a JOB."

Shizuru glanced at Yukino and mouthed "Thank you" before turning back to Haruka.

"Ah, yes…of course I'll be getting a job."

"Damn right! You can't just sit here and drink tea all day! University students need a job!"

Shizuru gave a fake determined look and nodded.

XXXXXXX

Shizuru sighed as she walked back to her dorm room. A job? She had to get a job? She didn't want to, and she certainly didn't have to listen to Haruka, but it was the responsible thing to do, and she needed the money. She grabbed the key to her room and unlocked it, stepping inside; she heard the sound of punches and "RAH!" 'S in the background.

_Natsuki…_

She smiled and set her bag down; she went into her room, which had a conveniently installed PS3. Just as she was about to hug the girl, she noticed something…odd.

The girl in question had red hair, and was noticeably shorter.

"Yuuki-san?" Shizuru flipped on the lights.

"Gah! Turn off the light!"

Shizuru murmured sorry and turned off the light. _Oh wait…_

She turned the light back on. "Yuuki-san? What are you doing here?"

Nao madly pounded on the controller. "Er…well, Kuga let it slip that you had a PS3…Soooo…I stole her key for your dorm."

Shizuru slapped her face to her hand. This was getting ridiculous.

"Would you mind leaving?"

"Yes."

Shizuru tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Leave."

"Okay, okay…just let me finish this level."

Shizuru sighed and agreed. She left the room and went into the kitchen to get a drink. These delinquents were getting on her nerves. They needed someone to guide them, someone to help them, someone to coach them through life…and that's when it hit her.

XXXXXXX

**Omake**

Natsuki: Why aren't I in this yet?

Author: You'll be here next chapter.

Shizuru: YAY! I mean…Yay.

Natsuki: -sweatdrop- someone's over excited…

Nao: This reeks of Shiznao…

Author: Someone's got a big ego…

Nao: LIEz

Author: Oi…I'm embarrassed to be seen with you guys.

Shizuru: Even me? –fake tears-

Author: First off, fake tears don't work. Second off, I love you.

Natsuki: WHAT WAS THAT!? –smacks author over head with rolling pin-

Author: -dead-


	2. Chapter 2

"_You want to…what?"_

"A life coach, you heard me."

"_You're…kidding…."_

"Ara, would my Natsuki like me to be kidding?"

"_Oi. No. I'm glad you're actually serious about something for once. But, I'll call you back later, I have some work to finish, I'll call you later. Love you, bye."_

"Love you too."

Shizuru had just got done calling Natsuki to see what she had thought of her career choice. She liked it. She could teach kids the right path, so they wouldn't get in trouble!

XXXXXXX

"I'm surprised Bubuzuke."

"Ara…I figured."

"You actually want to do this? You know that we have lines of kids waiting to be helped. Are you really up to it? You don't have any training…you'll start off with someone pathetic nobody cares about."

_YOU!? _"Okay, that sounds good."

"Okay…first one is…."

"…?"

"Masashi Takeda."

Shizuru looked up at Haruka.

"Isn't there…someone else?"

Haruka shook her head. "He's kind of…an urgent case. You wanted to help, now go help!"

XXXXXXX

Shizuru sat in silence waiting for Takeda in the classroom. She had not been looking forward to this. It annoyed her that he was in love with HER Natsuki, especially since the ownership was legitimate

"K-kaichou-san?"

She looked up. There he was. The ex-kendo captain of Fuka Academy.

"Ara, hello Takeda-san. Would you please take a seat and tell me your troubles?"

_Like I care…_

He nervously sat down next to her and shuffled his feet.

"Well…first of all, I can't seem to ever get a date! The girl I love isn't into me..."

"Is that all?"

He gave a slow nod as a reply.

As much as Shizuru wanted to rip him limb from limb, she knew he was just another hormone ravaged teenager. Much like herself…

"Takeda…the girl you love is very taken, but never give up on finding true love. There is a girl somewhere out there for you, you must believe that."

He nodded. "Yeah…I guess…"

She gave him the fakest smile she could muster and patted him on the back. "Um…what's the saying…that a male!"

He gave her a strange look. "You mean atta boy?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are we here for life coaching or grammar lessons?"

He straightened his back and saluted. "LIFE COACHING! SORRY KAICHOU-SAN!"

XXXXXXX

She dropped her bag and flopped onto the bed. She was dead tired from all the running around she did. She did running around for Haruka, of all people.

She severely restrained herself from killing her, for the sake of not having to go to jail and end up getting a tattoo and making some girl her "bitch" like she had seen on TV.

But it would all be worth it in the end…

XXXXXXX

**Omake**

-Shizuru, Natsuki, Nao, Haruka all sitting around doing nothing.-

Author: WTF GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES UP!

Nao: -spits out chips- WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!?

Author: Just now -.-

Haruka: Guh…can't move, haven't in...45987968 days. Goo awaaay

Author: Well, have you heard my latest insult for you? HORSE.

Shizuru: Without the SE.

Nao: Pwned.

Natsuki: Yeah…I would have to agree.

Haruka: -dead inside at this point from Shizuru's ruthlessness-

Author: -BUSY-


End file.
